Droth Leevan
Droth Leevan is a skilled assassin who earned his more familiar moniker "Dead Eyes" by his total lack of compassion for anyone or anything that gets in his way. As a killer-for-hire, Dead Eyes is one of the best in the business. He is uncommonly skilled in the use of blasters, both in the speed of his draw and the accuracy of his shots; which some attribute as the real story behind his preferred name. What helps to set Dead Eyes further apart from other assassins is his Force-sensitivity. At some point in his past he learned how to mask himself from being detected with the Force, and to protect his mind from being read or tampered with. Dead Eyes often works on retainer for organizations who can meet his exorbitant prices, but in the end the only cause he cares about is his own. =History= Droth to Dead Eyes Much of Droth Leevan’s early history is currently unknown. Virtually nothing is known about his life prior to leaving Iridonia other than the fact that he was born in the city of Wortan in 28 BBY, however any other records appear to either be lost or destroyed. Droth eventually left home at the early age of nineteen to make his way in the galaxy and quickly developed a reputation as a cold-blooded assassin, which earned him his infamous nickname of Dead Eyes. At what point Droth began using his nickname over his real one is another unknown, but it was firmly established by the time Nashka asked him to join up with the Dinkos. What was also firmly established by then was Dead Eyes’ abilities in the Force. Dead Eyes was with the Dinkos from near the beginning, although few realized this as he very rarely made a personal appearance at the organization’s headquarters. Instead Dead Eyes was almost always out in the field after another kill, which made him one of the highest earners among his fellow assassins. His association with the others in the Dinkos was at best distant, however he did have a particular dislike for Habas Molariou, who was a man with the same kind of gunfighting skills as him, but almost his polar opposite when it came to their morals. This dislike was more than mutual with Habas. Dead Eyes stayed on after the Dinkos were absorbed into Black Sun and continued to ply his trade successfully, where he was frequently recognized for his work within the larger organization. Even after Xizor betrayed Nashka, Dead Eyes was one of the few affiliated with the Dinkos that saw no repercussions for being with them as he had shown no strong loyalty to Nashka. As it turned out, it hardly mattered as Xizor would be killed by Darth Vader soon afterwards and Black Sun would become a shadow of its former self. It was then that Dead Eyes decided to go back to being a free agent. A New Employer Dead Eyes’ reputation was firmly established by the Battle of Endor, with his name being spoken of in whispers by many of his peers and potential victims. He worked for both sides of the war, killing targets for the Empire and (less-frequently) for the New Republic, but wasn’t fully employed by either government because he refused to remain loyal to one side. It wasn’t until the New Republic took Coruscant in 8 ABY that he was approached by an organization that identified itself only as the Geminon Foundation. The Foundation’s request was simple: they would place Dead Eyes on retainer to eliminate their enemies. As long as Dead Eyes didn’t ask a lot of questions and did the work they asked, he would be free to pursue other jobs as well as long as it didn’t interfere with Foundation business. The deal appeared to be mutually beneficial for both parties and would prove to be a long-lasting arrangement. Despite their agreement, Dead Eyes began to compile information on the Foundation throughout the years he worked for them as a form of insurance. Should they choose to betray him, their entire organization would be exposed. He kept this secret except for a few vague threats that promised any action against him would be disastrous for the Foundation. Dead Eyes’ work with the Foundation also put him into contention with a group of assassins known as the Acta Sanctorum; one of the chief enemies of the Foundation. Over time, once his name started to become associated with the Foundation, Dead Eyes became one of the Sanctorum’s most wanted. This only escalated when the assassins they sent out to kill him were instead killed by him and Dead Eyes started hunting down other members of their order at the Foundation’s insistence. =Current Activity= Dead Eyes is still on retainer for the Foundation, killing those that they wish to remove. He shows no signs of breaking this arrangement any time soon. =Behind the Scenes= Dead Eyes was heavily inspired by the character of Angel Eyes from the film The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. In fact his last name is an homage to Lee Van Cleef, the actor who played Angel Eyes. Category:ZabrakCategory:AssassinsCategory:Black SunCategory:Halomek